


The Revenge of Broly

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abduction, Multi, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un finale veramente molto alternativo al film di Broly, in cui questo personaggio dimostrerà un interesse morboso per Kakaroth e il principe.





	The Revenge of Broly

**Author's Note:**

> [PWP, non-con, red].

Vegeta si strinse il braccio, il sangue gli colava lungo la pelle.

“Trunks, porta gli altri sulla navicella. Presto la cometa si abbatterà sul pianeta” ordinò Vegeta.

“Padre…” sussurrò Mirai Trunks con voce tremante.

Le urla di dolore di Goku risuonavano tutt’intorno.

“Obbedisci a tuo padre, adesso. Andiamo” ringhiò Junior. Mirai Trunks guardò il namecciano con gli occhi vitrei e spiccò il volo, levitando verso il resto del gruppo.

Vegeta gridò stringendo i pugni e partì all’attacco contro Broly, quest’ultimo lo respinse con un pugno. Vegeta precipitò a terra, si rialzò gemendo e sputò un grumo di sangue.

Goku si era rialzato con le gambe tremanti ed era indietreggiato, fino ad affiancarlo.

“Insulsi scarafaggi, siete nelle mie mani!” gridò Broly. Gettò indietro e scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere.

Un rivolo di sangue scendeva lungo il viso di Goku.

Vegeta incrementò l’aura iniziando a lanciare una serie di ki-blast dorati verso Broly, mentre Goku lo raggiungeva con un’onda energetica.

Broly avanzò lentamente, superando il fumo che si era creato. Aprì la mano massiccia e gli mostrò un sacchetto colmo di fagioli di Balzar.

“Questi sono vostri?” domandò, ondeggiandolo.

“Merda, non solo i nostri colpi non lo scalfiscono, ma ci prende anche in giro” ringhiò Vegeta.

Broly si assicurò il sacchetto alla cintola e spiccò un balzo, afferrò entrambi i nemici per la gola e li abbatté sul terreno, proseguì la sua avanzata creando dei profondi corpi usando i loro corpi, continuando a trascinarli.

Le urla di dolore di Goku e Vegeta risuonarono tutt’intorno, mentre il cielo nero sopra di loro era solcato da fulmini.

Pian piano le urla si fecero sempre più attutite, i due guerrieri si erano ritrasformati, privi di sensi.

Broly li issò, ridacchiando e a passi cadenzato raggiunse una navicella monoposto. Ve li gettò all’interno, si ritrasformò e a fatica entrò a sua volta nel veicolo, sedendosi sui due guerrieri incoscienti. Recuperò il telecomando e lo attivò.

La navicella candida sfrecciò nello spazio, mentre il pianeta alle sue spalle esplodeva.

*******

Goku mugolò, le ossa gli dolevano, la sua pelle era escoriata in più punti, la parte superiore della sua tuta era a brandelli e gli lasciava scoperta una porzione del petto muscoloso. Socchiuse gli occhi, fu accecato da un forte bagliore e gemette, sbatté le palpebre e si abituò alla luce. Si mise seduto, mentre il letto su cui era accomodato cigolava sotto di lui, si guardò intorno e vide una stanza le cui pareti erano coperte da un campo di forza.

Inarcò un sopracciglio moro e abbassò lo sguardo, Vegeta era steso addormentato al suo fianco a faccia in giù.

“Dove diamine sono?” chiese.

Broly avanzò, comparendo al fianco del letto, Goku sgranò gli occhi riconoscendolo.

“Dove ci hai portato?!” sbraitò.

Broly ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e gli afferrò la testa, sbattendogli la nuca contro il letto, mentre con l’altra mano lo immobilizzava premendogliela sull’addome. La figura massiccia di Broly proiettava un’ombra su Son, la luce al neon brillava intensa sopra di loro.

“Che diamine stai facendo?!” urlò Son.

“Gli dei mi temono e hanno deciso di darmi ciò che desidero o avrei fatto esplodere anche le galassie rimanenti” spiegò Broly.

Goku si divincolò, il sudore che gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“Ora parli?” ringhiò.

“Il controllo di mio padre Paragas è cessato. Vi ho lasciato incoscienti a lungo, per organizzarmi prima” spiegò Broly.

“E come diamine siamo sopravvissuti?!” urlò Goku.

Vegeta sentì le grida ed iniziò a mugolare nel sonno.

Broly gli lasciò andare la testa, sfilò un fagiolo dalla sacca al lato della vita e se lo mise in bocca. Lo masticò e bloccò nuovamente la testa di Goku, stavolta stringendolo per il mento.

“Cos…” esalò Son.

Broly premette le labbra sulle sue, forzò la sua bocca con la lingua e gli rigurgitò il fagiolo insieme a della saliva schiumosa.

Goku cercò di non deglutire e si sentirono dei mugolii, Broly gli spezzò un braccio e per il dolore Goku cercò di urlare, deglutendo in modo involontario.

Broly si staccò da lui, mentre gli leccava la saliva verdastra che gli era colata dalle labbra, che per la pressione si erano spaccate sanguinando.

Goku ansimò rumorosamente.

Vegeta riaprì gli occhi, riconobbe la figura di Broly e saltò all’indietro. Broly lo afferrò per il collo con la coda e strinse così tanto da mozzargli il fiato, Vegeta ricadde carponi sul letto. Raggiunse Broly con una serie di ki-blast dorati, ma questi s’infransero sul corpo titanico del guerriero tramutandosi in scintille giallastre.

Vegeta boccheggiò, ricadde su un fianco privo di fiato, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso, serrò i denti e strinse gli occhi.

Goku cercò di raddrizzarsi, Broly lo avvolse tra le braccia ed iniziò a stringere, Son ululò di dolore mentre la pressione gli spezzava le ossa.

Broly ridacchiò, il viso arrossato, mentre iniziava a strappare di dosso i vestiti di Goku.

Goku cercò di divincolarsi, lo colpì con testate e pugni, strillò mentre Broly gli riduceva a brandelli anche i boxer.

Vegeta cercò di ridurre la stretta della coda di Broly con entrambe le mani, focalizzò tutte le sue energie e riuscì a diminuirla, rialzandosi in ginocchio sul letto.

“No! No! Nooo!” gridava Goku. Broly si era messo seduto sul letto e se lo era accomodato ignudo in grembo, Son dimenava le mani e scalciava, cercando di liberarsi. Raggiunse Broly con delle gomitate, cercò di forzare la stretta delle sue mani, si trasformò in supersaiyan.

Vegeta divenne supersaiyan a sua volta, sempre cercando di liberarsi della coda, il suo fiato era rarefatto e la testa gli doleva. Il sudore gli colava lungo il viso e una vena aveva iniziato a pulsargli sulla fronte.

Broly fece voltare Goku, lasciandolo seduto sulle proprie gambe, con un braccio se lo strinse contro il petto, facendogli aderire a forza il viso contro gli addominali, mentre con l’altra mano si spogliava.

Goku gli premette i piedi contro i fianchi e lo spinse con entrambe le mani, fece leva con gli arti tremanti, cercando inutilmente di liberarsi.

Vegeta raggiunse la coda di Broly con una serie di onde, urlando di rabbia. I colpi si trasformarono in fumo, Broly aumentò la stretta con la sua coda, premendo sulla giugulare del principe, mozzandogli nuovamente il fiato.

Arcuò la schiena e fece aderire Goku al letto con la schiena, lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

L’ululato di Goku risuonò nella stanza, mentre Son arcuava la schiena, le ossa gli si erano spezzate, quelle delle gambe si erano polverizzate, parecchie sue costole si erano spostate. La pelle si era lacerata sanguinando, Broly diede delle voluminose spinte, incrinò l’osso sacro di Goku, mentre Son sentiva i suoi glutei aprirsi completamente.

Alcune ossa di Goku premettero contro la pelle del suo ventre, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi, mentre gettava la testa indietro. Era tornato allo stadio normale, sangue e saliva gli scivolavano dalla bocca spalancata, i suoi urli si facevano sempre più disarticolati e striduli, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

Vegeta si era immobilizzato, quasi non respirava, gli occhi sgranati fissi sulla scena. Le urla gli rimbombavano nella testa, si premette le mani sulle orecchie e chiuse gli occhi, iniziò a ondeggiare avanti e indietro.

“N-non è possibile… non è possibile…”. Iniziò a ripetere con voce quasi inudibile.

Broly passò la mano sotto la schiena di Goku e lo issò, sedendosi di nuovo sul letto. Continuò a penetrare l’altro, lo baciò infilandogli la lingua nella bocca spalancata. Soffocò le urla di Goku, approfondendo con sempre maggiore foga il bacio, rivoli di saliva sempre più voluminosi e densi di sangue colavano dalle labbra di Goku.

Broly diede una spinta più forte, Goku strinse gli occhi con forza, mentre delle scariche di sofferenza gli percorrevano la spina dorsale.

Broly iniziò ad accarezzarlo sopra i glutei, nel punto in cui c’era stata l’attaccatura della coda ed iniziò a muoversi più lentamente dentro di lui. Continuò a baciarlo, muovendosi più delicatamente, ondate di piacere si mischiarono a quelle di dolore e Goku venne, il suo sperma scivolò lungo le sue gambe muscolose e totalmente aperte.

Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi liquide e le pupille dilatate. Smise di urlare ed iniziò a gemere, i suoi mugolii di piacere e dolore risuonavano nella stanza, ritmici, seguendo le spinte, ora cadenzate, di Broly.

Vegeta saltò sulle spalle di Broly, colpendolo al collo e al capo con una serie di pugni e gomitate, cercando di strangolarlo con le ginocchia.

Broly lo sollevò con la coda e gli premette la mano sul viso fino a farlo ricadere semi-incosciente, lo adagiò sul letto continuando a stringergli il collo con la propria coda.

Scivolò fuori da Goku che ansimò rumorosamente e gemette, fece voltare Son a faccia in giù premendogli il viso contro il petto. Gli afferrò i fianchi e gli sollevò i glutei, penetrandolo nuovamente, ma questa volta delicatamente.

Goku gorgogliò ed iniziò a nuovamente a gemere, mentre la sensazione si faceva via via fisicamente più piacevole.

< Voglio morire > pensò mentalmente, mentre il suo corpo reagiva muovendo i glutei per assecondare i movimenti di Broly.

Broly gli afferrò le braccia muscolose, per tenerlo fermo e aumentò la velocità delle spinte, facendolo gemere sempre più forte. Continuò a prenderlo ancora e ancora, finché Son non venne una seconda volta.

Vegeta mugolò, riprendendo i sensi, si diede la spinta e si alzò seduto in ginocchio, arrossì vedendo la scena.

Broly scivolò fuori da Goku, lo fece stendere sul letto e si coricò sopra di lui, premendo con il corpo su quello dell’altro.

Goku gemette, singhiozzando, Broly gli aprì le gambe, le coperte si erano macchiate di sangue rappreso.

Broly si arcuò con la schiena muscolosa e leccò il collo di Goku, afferrandogli il fianco con l’altra mano. A fatica Goku cercò di allontanarlo premendogli con la mano contro il collo.

Broly continuò a leccare il suo corpo ignudo e sudato, ricoprendolo di saliva umida.

Vegeta scattò e cercò di colpire Broly con un pugno, quest’ultimo glielo afferrò con la mano e strinse, facendo gridare di dolore il principe dei saiyan. Gli strappò di dosso i vestiti, spogliandolo, continuando a tenerlo con la coda e lo fece ricadere pesantemente sul letto di fianco con uno schiaffo.

Goku aveva il viso accaldato e vedeva sfocato, cercò di raggiungere Broly con una testata, quest’ultimo lo sbatté nuovamente pesantemente sul letto con la schiena e gli aderì addosso con il petto.

Lo penetrò nuovamente con tutta la sua forza, urlando di piacere e desiderio con gli occhi stretti.

Goku dilatò gli occhi, mentre le sue lacrime schizzavano tutt’intorno e spalancò la bocca, il suo grido di dolore fu soffocato dal suo rigurgito di sangue. La cassa toracica si era spazzata in diversi punti.

Broly grugniva di piacere, gli occhi bianchi leggermente socchiusi, mentre si muoveva dentro Goku.

Son tossiva sangue, sbraitando di dolore, mentre il corpo dell’altro lo schiacciava completamente.

Le mani di Vegeta tremavano, il principe dei saiyan caricò una serie di onde e le lanciò contro la schiena di Broly, lo raggiunse con un cannone garlick e un final flash. Tutti i colpi si dissolsero in fili di fumo, Broly premette le mani sul letto e si diede la spinta, arcuando la schiena. Stringeva gli occhi mentre era intento a digrignare i denti, vicino all’apice del piacere.

“ _Ghhh… ghhh_ …”. Una serie di versi disarticolati sfuggivano a Son che stringeva i denti con tutta la sua forza, ingoiando i singhiozzi. Son aveva le gambe spezzate abbandonate su quelle massicce di Broly, il bacino sporto contro l’altro.

“Lascialo stare” supplicò Vegeta.

Broly venne con un prolungato ansito, invadendo Son con il suo sperma caldo.

Goku perse i sensi, Vegeta morse con foga la coda di Broly strappandogli la peluria castana.

Broly si voltò di scatto, gli occhi bianchi e una vena sulla fronte, ruggì, uscendo di scatto da dentro Goku.

Afferrò Vegeta per una gamba e lo sbatté steso sul letto, gli graffiò il petto con la mano, facendolo sanguinare. Lo liberò dalla stretta della coda e gli premette il collo tra indice e pollice, facendogli sfuggire un gemito strozzato.

Vegeta cercò di fare leva con la mano con entrambe le proprie, cercando invano di riprendere fiato. Il suo corpo si abbandonò e i suoi occhi si fecero vitrei, Broly gli accarezzò i glutei con la coda. Gli afferrò i fianchi con una mano, lasciandogli il collo e lo sollevò. Si sedette sul letto e si mise Vegeta ad altezza del viso, gli accarezzò la gamba e lo penetrò con un dito.

Vegeta gemette, Broly iniziò a posargli dei baci delicati sulle labbra.

“Principino” lo derise. Ridacchiò un paio di volte, Vegeta cercò di allontanargli il viso spingendolo con le mani.

Lo accarezzò all’attaccatura di dove c’era la stata la coda, sotto i glutei, ridacchiò più forte Vegeta che il principe dei saiyan gemeva d’eccitazione.

Premette la mano contro il bassoventre di Vegeta, continuando ad accarezzarlo sopra i glutei con il pollice.

Vegeta iniziò a gorgogliare, muovendo su e giù il bacino, gli occhi socchiusi e liquidi, le pupille sempre più grandi.

Broly soffocò i suoi gemiti desiderosi con un bacio, intrecciando le loro lingue, mischiando le loro salive.

Si staccò da Vegeta, continuando a stringere il suo corpo fremente con una mano, eccitandolo con l’altra e gli accarezzò il membro con la coda con movimenti sinuosi e lenti.

< I-il mio corpo… non lo controllo… > pensò Vegeta.

“S-sì… ancora… lo voglio…  _aaah… mnaaaah_ … di più…” implorava piano, avvolse le gambe intorno alla coda di Broly e vi si strusciò a sua volta, sempre più forte, fino a venire.

Broly sfilò la coda e lo stese a faccia in giù sul letto, con le mani gli afferrò le gambe e gliele aprì con uno scatto. Afferrò Vegeta per i fianchi e lo trasse a sé, vide che il principe faceva resistenza aggrappandosi alle lenzuola. Lo tirò, strappandole, ma Vegeta si strinse al materasso, tremando.

Broly lo lasciò andare e sfilò un senzu dalla cintola, lo masticò e aprì la bocca di Goku, facendoglielo ingoiare. Si ritirò, mentre Son si riprendeva.

Goku si guardò intorno, confuso e si sedette sul letto, Vegeta gli afferrò il polso e lo fissò implorante.

Broly gli spezzò l’altra mano, facendogli lasciare il letto e si mise nuovamente alle sue spalle, lo sollevò per i glutei, facendogli arcuare la schiena e lo sistemò in ginocchio, il petto ancora premuto contro il letto.

Goku lo guardò, gli prese la mano con cui lo stringeva con la propria e cercò di trarlo a sé.

Broly penetrò Vegeta con un colpo secco, il principe fece un grido roco e Goku cercò con più forza di tirarlo a sé.

Broly si piegò in avanti, premendo contro Vegeta, penetrandolo più a fondo e si sporse, afferrò Goku per la testa e lo trasse a sé. Lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato fino a rendergli bluastro il volto. Goku perse i sensi e Broly lo lasciò ricadere sul letto.

Continuò a prendere Vegeta, facendolo urlare ripetutamente, le ossa della schiena di Vegeta si ripiegavano su di esse, mentre il principe dei saiyan vomitava sangue.

Scivolò fuori di lui e lo accarezzò con una mano, Vegeta era scosso da violenti singulti, gli fece scivolare addosso anche la coda e gli sorrise, arrossendo.

“Principe, vi ho desiderato così a lungo. Mentre eravamo in viaggio insieme vi guardavo dormire” ammise.

“Tu sei mal…”. Iniziò a esalare Vegeta, Broly ricominciò ad accarezzarlo sopra i glutei, lì dove c’era la fessura della coda e il principe iniziò a gorgogliare indistintamente.

Broly continuò a massaggiarlo fino a eccitarlo nuovamente, lo voltò continuando ad accarezzarlo e si ritrasformò, prendendo il suo aspetto normale. Si sedette Vegeta sulle gambe e gli baciò il collo, Vegeta cercò di allontanarlo tra gli ansiti. Cominciò ad accarezzarlo con la propria coda e gli afferrò i polsi con entrambe le mani, bloccandogli le braccia dietro la schiena e lo penetrò, fece aderire il suo petto a quello dell’altro.

Vegeta gridò, mentre schizzi di saliva gli fuoriuscivano dalla bocca, chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa. Sudore e saliva gli colavano lungo il collo nodoso e gocciolavano fino alle sue spalle tremanti.

Broly gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori, con gli occhi chiusi e il viso accaldato, godendosi la sensazione di piacere.

Venne dentro Vegeta, con un gemito prolungato, riaprì gli occhi e sorrise, vedendo che Vegeta gli era crollato addosso. Fece una pressione più forte con la propria coda nella fessura sopra i glutei dell’altro e gli fece perdere i sensi.

*******

Vegeta riprese i sensi con una serie di gemiti, un forte odore di pulito gli punse le narici, si mise a gattoni e vide che le coperte erano pulite e il letto intatto. Si massaggiò il capo e si sedette, arrossì vedendo che era ignudo e si voltò, Goku dormiva russando rumorosamente, steso su un fianco. Lo scosse un paio di volte.

“Kakaroth, Kakaroth” lo chiamò. Entrambi profumavano e i loro corpo erano intatti.

“Mnh?” chiese Goku. Vide Vegeta, si svegliò e si mise in piedi di scatto sul letto, anche lui era privo di vestiti.

“Dov’è?” chiese, tremando.

“Non lo so, ma dobbiamo muoversi. Dobbiamo scappare prima che arrivi” rispose Vegeta.

Goku annuì, entrambi lasciarono il letto, Vegeta riuscì a spegnere con un pulsante il campo di forza, mentre Goku trovava un tassello mobile nella parete. Lo rimosse e impallidì, vedendo che era un oblò, oltre di esso c’era lo spazio aperto.

Vegeta lo raggiunse e impallidì.

“N-non riconosco questo quadrante” esalò. Udirono una porta che si chiudeva con un tonfo e dei passi pesanti.

“Perché siamo nella dimensione astrale degli dei” spiegò Broly.

I due saiyan si voltarono, tremando.

Broly scattò e li raggiunse levitando, li afferrò per le teste sollevandoli e li lanciò sul letto. Atterrò in piedi sul talamo a sua volta e li premette con i piedi, facendoli stendere.

Broly si sedette sul letto, mentre gli altri due si mettevano carponi. Afferrò Goku per il mento alzandolo in ginocchio e lo baciò, mettendogli all’orecchio un orecchino potara.

“Cosa?!” gridò Vegeta.

Goku era scosso da tremiti, mentre Broly lo cingeva a sé, accarezzandogli i glutei. Goku gli premette i pugni contro il petto, deglutendo, mentre Broly gli accarezzava la spalla.

“C-che diamine…” gemette Goku.

“Sapete, solo gli esseri divini rimangono fusi per l’eternità. Con voi la fusion dura solo mezz’ora” spiegò Broly. Scattò e afferrò Vegeta per un orecchio, lo trasse a sé facendolo cadere in ginocchio e gli fece indossare il Potara.

I due saiyan si fusero e Vegeth afferrò Broly per il collo, cercando di strangolarlo. Raggiunse il livello di supersaiyan, aumentando la stretta.

“Mi dispiace, gli angeli stessi mi hanno dato la forza necessaria in cambio del mio aiuto contro gli dei” rispose Broly.

Raggiunse Veggetto con un’onda all’addome, la trasformazione della fusion cessò e quest’ultima ricadde priva di energia contro il suo corpo muscoloso. Gambe e braccia aperte, gli occhi socchiusi e un rivolo di sangue che gli colava dalle labbra.

Broly si stese, mettendoselo addosso, accarezzandolo con la coda.

“Ora dovresti essere abbastanza forte per questo… e questa modifica ti resterà anche quando vi sarete separati, a entrambi” disse. Infilò le dita nell’incavo sopra i glutei dell’altro guerriero e gli afferrò ciò che rimaneva della coda, la strattonò.

Vegeth ululò di dolore, mentre Broly gli sfilava una nuova coda, che iniziò a dimenarsi, la peluria castana sporca di sangue.

Vegeth concentrò le sue energie e afferrò la coda di Broly, stringendola.

“Oh sì, eccitante” sussurrò Broly.

< Dovrebbe privarlo di ogni energia! Deve essere come Goku, deve averla allenata > pensò la fusion. Si mise in ginocchio, lasciandogli la coda e strisciò all’indietro.

Broly lo afferrò per il mento, Vegeth cercò di inutilmente di liberarsi dalla stretta facendo leva sul polso massiccio dell’altro.

Broly l’obbligò a sedersi su di lui e lo strinse, immobilizzandolo. Iniziò a leccargli il petto, inumidendolo di saliva, Vegeth cercò di fare leva per liberarsi. Broly gli prese il capezzolo tra le labbra ed iniziò a succhiarlo fino a renderlo turgido. La sua coda strinse quella dell’altro cominciando ad accarezzarla, Vegeth si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere, chiudendo gli occhi e gettando indietro la testa. Il suo viso era vermiglio e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

Broly gli afferrò nuovamente il mento con una mano, guardandolo negli occhi ghignando e lo fece sdraiare sotto di sé. Gli sollevò una gamba bloccandola sotto la sua ascella e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Vegeth gemette, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rigargli copiose il viso.

Broly fece un sorriso sghembo e gli iniziò ad accarezzare la coda, se la portò alle labbra e la succhiò rumorosamente.

Il corpo di Vegeth ricadde mollemente sul letto, la fusion chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a gemere di piacere, il suo bacino si muoveva andando incontro a quello dell’altro, assecondandone i movimenti. Le labbra schiuse leggermente, da cui si alzavano gemiti sempre più lussuriosi.

Vegeth si strinse l’addome, mentre con l’altra mano afferrava il polso di Broly coperto dal pesante bracciale. Le sue dita si chiusero sulla gemma di quest’ultimo, mentre iniziava a gridare di piacere, Broly dava spinte sempre più forti. Una gamba sempre sotto il braccio di Broly, con l’altra avvolse i fianchi del colosso aiutandolo a penetrare più a fondo.

Continuò a prenderlo, non interrompendo di succhiargli la coda, Vegeth aveva la schiena arcuata, lo sguardo implorante. Venne dentro di lui, sporcandolo di sperma e scivolò fuori.

Si sedette sul letto e se lo accomodò sulle gambe, accarezzandogli l’interno coscia. Gli lasciò andare la coda e Vegeth iniziò a divincolarsi, urlando.

Gli prese il membro, accarezzandogli il pube con l’altra mano, sentendo i peli sotto le dita.

Vegeth piegò in avanti la testa, tremando mentre l’altro gli passava la mano su e giù sul membro sempre più velocemente. Strinse i denti e serrò gli occhi, mentre era scosso da tremiti.

Lo accarezzò fino a farlo venire, gli strinse con la mano la coda con forza e gli fece perdere i sensi. Lo stese, avvolgendolo nel lenzuolo delicatamente e lo vide dividersi. Recuperò gli orecchini e guardò Vegeta e Goku, incoscienti stretti insieme nel lenzuolo, abbandonati sul letto.

“Questo è solo l’inizio, ora siete ‘miei’” sussurrò roco.

 


End file.
